1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion-type connector, and in particular to a charging connector or high-current connector, having a housing of an electrically insulating material and having at least one first contact-making member which is of an electrically conductive material and which is arranged in the housing, the housing having an insertion end which is designed for connection by insertion to a complementary insertion-type connector and having a cable end which is designed for electrical and mechanical connection to an electrically conductive cable, and the at least one first contact-making member having a free end which is adjacent the insertion end.
2. Description of Related Art
A high-current insertion-type connector for transmitting electric currents is known from DE 20 2010 010 827 U1. This has a housing of electrically conductive material which is designed for mechanical and electrical connection to a cable and which has an open end for the insertion of a mating insertion-type connector made of an electrically conductive material. Also provided is a contact-making member which is so arranged and formed in the housing that it makes electrical contact with a contact surface and produces contact-making pressure between the housing and the mating insertion-type connector inserted therein. The contact-making member has at least one annular helical spring.